Ashton Nicole Pierce
Ashton Nicole Pierce (AKA "Ash" or "Lightning Spirit") is an original character created by Dezzi Star. Background Information Ashton Nicole Pierce was born in the bustling city of New York. Ever since she was a little girl, her tomboy nature would show through. While other toddlers wore ribbons in their hair and cute little dresses, she sported a short haircut and baggy jeans. She also tended to throw a lot of tantrums, stressing her mom out. These tantrums actually foreshadowed her hot-headed nature, but poor Andrea and George had no idea what a spunky girl their only daughter would become. Part of this was from her DNA. However, the city made her tougher and stronger. She learned how to argue and have snappy comebacks at a young age because she had to; that was the way the city worked. When Ashton turned eleven, her father got a job transfer to a small town by the name of Amity Park. Ash instantly opposed the move and resisted with all her will, ignoring her parents and becoming very bitter and cold. She loved the city and its culture and didn’t want to imagine leaving it. Sadly, Ash had absolutely no control over her parent’s decisions and was dragged away from the city which she had lived in and loved all her life. Ash was enrolled in Amity Junior High and instantly met a girl who introduced herself as Dawn, though everyone called her DeeDee, who was the yang to Ashton’s yin. While Ash was a sarcastic, spunky tomboy, DeeDee was a preppy, bubbly girly-girl. At first Ash was resistant to DeeDee; she thought their differences would prevent any friendship, but you know what they say: opposites attract. Yes, there was certainly arguing and disagreement, but when challenges threatened, one girl was always there for the other. It’s hard being the new kid when the students have pretty much already established friendships. DeeDee, getting along with virtually almost anyone, stuck with Ash, but others didn’t get along with her so well. Paulina and Ash first left each other alone, but when classes clashed, Paulina found out just how different Ash was from the rest of the crowd. She would often taunt Ash by calling her a ‘city-slicker’ or a ‘cross-dresser’ because Ash always seemed to be wearing something boyish. Ash would always have something sarcastic to shoot back, yet the insults kept coming. Dash eventually joined in, too, probably just going along with what the alpha female was doing, and the two have been picking on her ever since. Sometimes Star and Kwan tag along, too. Ash prefers to suffer in silence, though, so a lot of time she didn’t tell anyone and would try to suck everything up. One year later, she started developing a crush on a sweet, shy boy named Cody. However, since Ash is a tomboy, she knew absolutely nothing about flirting; she stayed clear of him and admired him from afar. She thought there was no hope for them, due to the fact that he was deemed “out of her league.” The crush continued until 9th Grade. When freshman year arrived, life was good until that fateful day where she ventured into her basement. She found a small cylinder which resembled a shot, filled with glowing green liquid. Excited to show people, she grabbed it and ran upstairs but tripped over some boxes. The shot drove deeply into her skin and transformed her into a halfa during a painful three hours of fusing with her very genetic makeup. At first, Ash didn’t know what to do with her powers until she realized that it was her actual chance to become a hero. Though a novice at first, Ash eventually grew stronger and named her ghost half Lightning Spirit, becoming a famed local hero. Personality Ashton is a tomboy at heart. She prefers to wear her baggy, ripped-up jeans, loose t-shirt, sweater, and beanie over the latest heels or miniskirts. She despises people such as Paulina, Star, Tess, and Dash because they are popular, and Ashton has an utter distain for anything popular. She also acts super tough, but has a soft inside that she barely shows to anyone. She is a complete sore loser. Ash cannot take a blow, and uses her fiery temper to retaliate against anyone like Paulina or Dash. She mostly uses her sharp tongue and lashes out a comeback but will occasionally get into a fist fight. Ash is easily jealous of people; she’s upset that she can’t be a famed hero like Danny Phantom. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility *Duplication *Yellow ectoplasm *Bright blue ghost sense shaped like a lightning bolt *Electricity *Overshadowing *Paranormal physical abilities *"Electroplasm" (as she likes to call it), which is bonded lightning and ectoplasm. It takes a bit of time for her to generate, though. Using too much energy to form an electric attack can severely drain her and may cause her to revert back to human form or pass out. Appearance Unknown Voice Actor(s) Tara Strong Trivia *Sometimes people just refer to her ghost half as "Spirit." *She actually did get into a fist fight once with Paulina when she completely snapped and got sent to the principal’s office. *Ashton’s least favorite thing to be called is “Ashy” because Paulina calls her that in order to get under her skin. Paulina also sometimes makes Pokémon references when addressing Ashton because of Ash Ketchum. *Her mom disapproves of her hair covering her left eye because she’s scared that her daughter will get blinded. *She’s actually pretty smart, but couldn’t care less about school, causing her to get B’s and C’s. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Original characters Category:Candidates for deletion